The Secret Circles Sister
by Yournumber1fanYou
Summary: Based on the TV show The Secret Circle What if Cassie's dad "died" when she is only two months away from turning one. Amelia (Cassie's mom) then found out she was pregnant a few day's after he "Died". Amelia then left after the boat accident, she had another daughter named Isebella, how is also a Blackwell. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** - **Pilot part 1**

 _Third person's point_

Cassie blake was on her way home, when a car went crazily around her. Then her front tire blew making her swerf over onto the side of the rode.

 _At the house_

While amelia blake was making dinner for her and her two daughters, the phone rang. She went over the sink to wash her hands really quickly so she can get the phone. Her youngest daughter, Isebella, grabbed the phone for her mom. "Hello" isebella asked. "Hey, ise can put mom on the phone for a minute" cassie asked. "Yeah, sure. Why? Is everything ok?" isebella asked. "Yeah everything's fine. Just a flat tire and you know how mom is" cassie answered. "Yeah, here you go mom. Its cassie, she's only got a flat, so know need to worry" isabell tells her mom while handing her the phone. "Alright, mom i'm going to my bedroom and finish up the last chapter of my book. Then I am going to jump into the shower before dinners ready" isebella says. "Ok, just don't wait too long to jump into the shower, your dinner will get cold" amelia told her daughter. "Ok" isebella answered back. Then isebella shut her bedroom door.

"Cassie, are you alright? Your sister said you had a flat. How far away are you?" amelia asked. "Mom, i'm fine. I'm close. I'm on oak" cassie answered. "Did you call triple A" amelia asked. "I know how to change a tire, mom. I'm ok" cassie told her mom. "I'm coming" amelia told her oldest daughter. "Oh, good idea, take your car. Oh, wait it has a flat tire and what about ise,mom" cassie told/asked her mom. "Then me and isebella will walk or we'll catch a cab" amelia said."Like you know how to change a tire, mom. I got it". "Then I will stand there and watch you do, it smarty pants" amelia said. "Seriously, I got. And I'm pretty sure isebella wouldn't want to stand around and watch or help me fix a flat while you stand over us and watch us. I got it mom, i'm fine" cassie shot back. Then all of the sudden when amelia was about to give in, all she hears is static". "Cassie". "Mom, mom hello". Neither of them hear each other. They both think there must of been a connection loss and both hang up. Right, when amelia was about to call back, the sink brakes. Water starts to shoot out. She tries to shut the water off, but then she gives up and starts to grab towels to try to stop and clean up the water. Then the food on the stove starts to catch fire. Amelia runs over and flips the controls on the stove to off, but the fire relights again and spreads to the kitchen counters. When amelia tries to go and grab her youngest daughter and run out of the house, she slips and her head hits the floor. She then awakes and the first thing she says is "Isebella, Cassie". She then tries to call for isebella but her voice is really low, if can barely be heard over the roaring fire. She then hears Isebella calling for her. "Mom! Mom what's going on. *she then hears isebella cough* The bathroom door's jammed. Mom, I can't get out. What's going on"! Then Amelia screams as the windows blow out.

 _Isebella's Point_

I walk into the bathroom and here my sister say "Mom, Like you know how to change a flat tire". I chucked at the thought as I shut the bathroom door. Because my mom knows nothing about cars.

Just as i'm about to take my robe and clothes off and jump into the shower, I pretty sure I hear the smoke detector go off. I turn off the water sI can hear better, definitely the smoke detector. What's going on? I think to myself as I get up to open the bathroom door. Damn, the door must be jammed! I hear my mom trying to call out to me but her voice is really low I can barely hear her. "Mom" I called out. I tried the door again, it still will not open. "Mom, whats going on ". Then I coughed. I grabbed a towel and put it over my face to help keep the smoke out of my lungs. " Mom, The bathroom door's jammed. I can't get out. What's going on" I told/yelled to my mom. Then I hear my mom scream and the sound of glass breaking. "Mom" I screamed. I became frozen, I couldn't move. After about a minute I snapped out of it. I started to roll up the rug on the bathroom floor and some towels and stuff them in the cracks around the bathroom door, to help keep the smoke out. As I got up to go turn on the water from the sink and shower, to also help with the smoke, I slipped and hit my head. I don't know if it was from the smoke or from the fact I hit my head, probably a mix of both, but I blacked out after that.

 _ **Three week later**_

 _Cassie point of view_

Here I am sitting next to my sister hospital bed. It's been three weeks and I still can't get over the fact that Amelia Blake, my mom, Is dead. Right now Isebella is in the hospital because she was burned and put unconscious, after the fire. She was burned on her left leg, left thigh, Left arm, a little bit on her left hand, and around her ribs and back on her left side. Luckily, nothing above the ribs got burned/scared and that she is still able to breath ok. Nothing too serious, just burn and scar marks. They just finished getting all paperwork finished. In about a week or two me and isebella are going to live with our grandmother in Chance Harbor, Washington. Isebella is being discharged to day and we are going to see how things are doing, pack up, and then leave.

 _ **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

 _I am probably going to either do three or two parts to the pilot chapter. I will also do a chapter on Isebella's burns and what is going on with that. I hope you enjoy!_


	2. Recap

_**Recap**_

Just wanted to tell you what's going on with Isebella's burns and what she does for them. If you did or didn't read Cassie point of view, set three weeks after the house fire, where you find out Isebella has burns on her left leg and left thigh (or whole left leg), left arm, left hand-but very little burns on actually hand, and burns around her ribs and on her back on her left side.

 _ **For burns on her left leg**_ :

First she puts on her burn cream.

She wraps leg with Gauze bandages that starts at her ankle and stops at the bottom of her knee.

She wraps leg with tan colored Elastic bandages (or doctor wrap) with starts right before ankle and ends at the bottom of her knee.

 _ **For burns on her left thigh**_ :

Also she puts on her burn cream.

She wraps thigh with Gauze bandages that start at the top of knee and ends at the end of her thigh.

She wraps thigh with tan colored Elastic bandages (or doctor wrap) that starts at the top of her knee and ends at the end of her thigh.

 _ **For burns on her left hand**_ :

No wrapping for hand because of how little of burns she has and also from the fact the story really starts a month after the fire. So, any wrapping on her hand in gone by the time of the story

 _ **For burns on her left arm**_ :

She puts on burn cream.

She warps arm with Gauze bandages that start at wrist and at elbow.

She warps arm with tan colored Elastic bandages (or doctor wrap) that start at wrist and at elbow.

 _ **For burns around her ribs and back on left side**_ :

She puts on burn cream.

She use pad bandages and doctors tap to keep them in place and covered.

She warps ribs and back with Gauze bandages.

She warps ribs and back with tan colored Elastic bandages.

These are the steps Isebella dose every time she changes her bandages, every morning and every night. She also takes pain medication four times a day but you get more into that in later chapters. The pitchers are there to help give you an example. The pitchers are what the elastic bandages look like, gauze bandages and the pad bandages which are what she use for her ribs and back.(If pitchers don't show up go to my wattpad account, It has the same name)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** \- _**Pilot part 2**_

 _ **One month after fire**_

 _Isebella's Point_

I am standing next to my sister, Cassie, looking out at the view of Chance Harbor, my new home. I grab my sister's hand, as I see a tear fall down her face. She wipes it away with her hands , as I let go of hand to let her do so. She then takes my hand and asks "Are you ready"? I take a breath then answer her "yes" while I nod my head.

As I walk around the car to the passenger side, Cassie opens her door and gets in. After we are both in and have buckled are seat belts, Cassie starts the car and drives down the road. As we do so we pass the "Welcome to Chance Harbor" sign.

After driving through town, we finally arrived at grandma's house. After Cassie parked the car I got out and opened the back seat door. By the time Cassie got around the car to where I was at I already grabbed her duffel bag and handed it to her, then I grabbed mine. The rest of the bags we can get later. I shut the car door and take a long look at the house that my mother grew up in. Cassie then walked up to the gate and held it open for me and her. After Cassie then shut the gate, the front door opened and a women, are grandma, stepped down the stairs saying " Cassie, Isebella". She then walked up to me and Cassie and gave us each a big hug while saying "Hello". Me and Cassie both hug back and say "Hey, grandma". After we broke apart she said " I shouldn't of let you guys drive here by your selfies". " It's not like we gave you a choice" Cassie answered. She then asked us how we were. Cassie answers with a "I'm good" while I answer with a "I'm fine". We both then take a shaky breath. She then pulls both of us into one big giant hug. She then says "I'm glad you both are here" while we are still in the hug. Me and Cassie both look at each other then me both lean into her embrace.

After we break away she says "Come on" and leads us into the house. I look around the house, it's beautiful. Cassie says what is on both of our minds, "So this is where are mother grew up". Grandma nodes her head yes and says "come on. I will show you guys your rooms". We first stop at Cassie room, which was moms old room. "We can move everything out, should have by know. It has been 16 years". Me and Cassie both inter and look around, Cassie says "There is so much about her that me and Isebella don't know". I nod the ask why she never came home. Grandma then asked how much did mom tell us. Cassie and me both answer. "Not much, just the headlines". We both then looked at each other then started laughing. I even hear grandma chuckling at us before she said "Cassie you were only nine months old when your father had his accident, then she found out she was going to have another child, his child he never even knew about. I think it was hard for her to be hear. She just need to get away". Cassie then told her that, that was what mom told us, while me and her look at the pitcher's mom had of her and her friends up. Then grandma said that she would let us get settled in and that my room was just across from cassias and two rooms down from hers. I nodded my head. Then she said dinner will be ready soon and then left me and Cassie alone in moms old room.

 _Later that night_

I knocked on my sister's door. "Yeah, come in" I hear her yell. I open the door, walk in the shut it after me. I see my sister standing in front of the window. She turns around and see's me and says "Hey, ise. What up?". I stand there a little embarrassed and say "Oh..it's time to change my..burns". She nodes her head and tells me sit on her bed she would grab her stuff as she shut her curtains. While I sat on her bed she walks out with her medical bag, which is full with stuff for my burns. She changed my bandages on my back and ribs because I can't do that part. While she does we talk. She told me about what happened before I walked in. The boy next door was look through her window, so she shut the curtain to put on her shirt and when she was done and when she looked up she saw her curtains open. As i started to laugh at her she finished with everything. The door cracked open it was grandma. She poked her through the door with a glass of water in her hands. "Here, have you took you pain killers yet?" She said as she handed me the cup. "No, I was just about to" I answer. "Good thing I remembered and got a cup of water for you" she said smiling. "Yeah" I said as Cassie handed my my painkillers I take every six hours. "Thanks" I right before I take my pills. Cassie chuckled and say 'You're welcome" as she put her bag back in her bathroom. "Hey, Cassie can I stay with you to night" I asked my sister. "Yeah sure" she answered. "Thanks". I sat my Cup of water on the night stand on the left side of the bed, my side. Me and Cassie both started to take the extra pillows of the bed and We started to hum the song mom Use to hum all the time. Grandma then said "Your mom use to hum that". "All the time" Me and Cassie say together. We both chuckled at that. Then grandma gave me and Cassie a kiss on the head and said if we have any trouble sleeping, mom use to count the stars. Me and Cassie both look at each other, we didn't get it. She walked over to the door and said goodnight before she shut the door. Me and Cassie both said "night". Then we crawled into bed and she turned of the lamp. Then we both saw what grandma meant. Mom stuck hundreds of glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. We both looked at each other both thinking the same thing, mom. Cassie then lightly nudged my elbow and turned over to the night stand on her side of the bed. I moved, turned sideways, and look over her shoulder to see she here grab here phone. She turned her head and saw me and then turned the phone on. Going to her pitchers, we both looked at pitchers of all three of us, pitchers of just me and Cassie, pitchers of just me and mom, and finally pitchers of only mom and Cassie. After look at a few pitchers. Cassie turned her phone of and we both then got countable and went to sleep.

 _Dawns Office_

Me and Cassie are both sitting in the principal's office. "We're happy to have you Cassie, Isebella" the principal said. " I'm Principal Chamberlain. I knew your mother". Cassie smiles awkwardly, while I give a really awkwardly and small wave. "I guess she didn't talk about me much" she said. "She never really talked about her life" Cassie answered for the both of us. "Your mother was . . . very special to me. Listen, if there's anything that I can do to help your transition here, you let me know OK?" said. Me and Cassie just node. "Cassie you can go to your locker and get settled. I just have to go over and check over a few things with your sister….with her….from the fire" she said trying not to make me uncomfortable. Cassie looks at me asking if i'm OK with doing this without her. I node and say "I'll meet you at your locker, OK" I say. "Yeah, see you in a few". Cassie says trying to make me happy because she knows I don't like to talk about it. After Cassie shuts the door I turn back to face Miss. Chamberlain. "So, I already talked with the nurse about...the thing. Did you already take your dosage this morning? Or..". "Yes, i have. I took it before I got her this morning. Thank you" I say politely or as politely as I can considering I don't like to take about. I know she just asked to make sure I was not in any pain or uncomfortable. "OK, I just wanted to make you know that.. This I keep this between you, your sister, grandmother, and nurse". I node. "And that is you ever feel any pain or get uncomfortable you can just go down to the nurse's office and get something for the pain or you can bring a pillow with you to make it more comfortable on your back!" She told me. "I do and thank you for not telling a whole lot of people that is amazing thank you" I said. "Your welcome and do have your schedule" she asked. "Yeah" you say as you node. "Alright you better get going then". I node and get up and leave the office after saying thank you, one more time.

 _Cassie locker/High school Hallway_

As I walk up to Cassie's locker, which is across from mine, I see her and another person, boy, stare at each other. I walk up and snap her out of it by asking "Need help with your lock". She looks to me and down at the lock at her hands and says "No I got it". The she asked "So, how did it go" as she re put her combination in and tried to open her locker. "Fine" you say no wanting to go into detail right now. She looks in your eyes and realized that you don't what to talk about it in front of everybody in the school hallway.

Then Cassie tried to open her locker and it wouldn't open. The two girls walked up to you and Cassie. "So you guys are the new girls" said one. "Uh yeah. That's us" Cassie answered. Then the girl said " You guy's are very pretty" while glancing at Cassie's lock, that she is struggling with. Then she walks away and the other girl goes with her as she said "Try is again". Me and Cassie both watch them walk away then look at each other as Cassie pulls on her lock one more time and it opens. Me and Cassie both look at each other than back in the two girls direction. Then a girl walks up to me and Cassie and says " That's Faye, resident bad girl". Me and Cassie both say "She convincing". "Hi, I'm Diana" the girl, I mean Diana said. "I'm Cassie.." "and I'm isebella…" I say cutting her off. When me and Cassie we both going to say are last name Blake, Diana said "Cassie and Isebella Blake.I know your grandmother. It's a really small town". Then the bell rings. Diana then said " I gotta run. But everyone hangs out at the Boathouse after school. It's right on the Waterfront, you can't miss it. So stop by and I'll show you guys around". Me, Cassie, and Diana each smile at each other, right before she ran off to class. I me and Cassie looked at each other and we node at each other, both says we wanted to go.

 _At the boathouse_

Cassie and me are driving down to the boathouse talking about what happened in the office after she left. Then before I know it cassie is parking. Then we both head in. Then me and cassie are both startled by a man talking to use. "You're Amelia's girl's". "Excuse me?" cassie said going in all over protective sister mode and slightly freaked out. ".." the man said. I look at cassie before answering. "She's cassie and I'm Isebella" I said with a small smile on my face. " I heard about your mother's accident. I'm sorry" he said. "You knew our mom" cassie asked looking back at me as we follow him as he walks away . He takes a sit and grabs a cup and pours himself a drink. "You bet I did. I loved your mother . . . very much" he answered. "And how did our father feel about that?" I asked. He laughs and says "He didn't like it. (Drinks) But I wasn't upset that your mother chose him. Still, it was written". "What is written" cassie ask. "Our families were written in the stars. We're destined. It's always been that way" he answers. Then the boy from the hallway walks up and says "Dad, what you doing? No drinking before dinner. A deal's a deal". Then he saids "Hi, I'm sorry" to me and cassie. I just node. Then his dad said " This is Cassie and Isebella. Amelia's girls". The starts to walk away and says "They're beautiful, aren't they"? Cassie, Adam, me all smile awkwardly at each other. "I'm Adam" he said. "Cassie". "Isebella". " So, uh, this is your dad's place" cassie asked. " Yeah. You can take a seat wherever. I'll bring you guys a menu" adam said. "OK. Yeah" me and cassie said. He smiles at us, while we look at each other, with a look that says again with us saying things like twins. Then Cassie goes and found a seat. Cassie and me sit alone as Adam brings us two menu and two glasses of water. "Here you go" he said. "Thanks" cassie said as I node and take a sip of my drink. Then Adam said "You know, I saw you guys at school today". "Uh . . ." Cassie said. "How was your guys first day?" Adam asked. "It's not over yet. We'll get back to you" cassi and I said together, while I said the first part and cassie said the second part. Adam then laughs. The adam said "Alright, I'll be back in a minute". As he walks away the two gills from school show up and sit at our table.

The girl, Frye as I found out from diania, said "Adam's a hottie. You should make a play, you're totally his type". The the other girl, hows name I don't know, said "Stop it Faye". Then Faye said "What? It's true". Then the other girl extends her hand out to Cassie and me and says "I'm Melissa. Nice to meet you guys". "And I'm Faye Chamberlain". Melissa then said "Hey, sorry to hear about your guys is mom". Me and cassie both say "Thanks". So, then faye asked "And your father? Where's he"? Then cassie said "Well he died only a little while after I was born and before Isebella was born". I just nodded my head to what cassie said. Are father was a topic we don't talk about much, do to the fact cassie was too young to remember him and I never got to meet him. Faye then said "My father's dead too. I still have my mother though". Melissa then said "You probably met her. She's the principal". "Do not let her smile fool you. She can be bitchy" faye said. "Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself" I thought, it's to faye! I'm pretty sure cassie thought the same thing. "Adam's cute, don't you think? Cassie? Isebella?" frye said. Cassie looks at Adam cleaning the bar, while I just take a glance at his way. Then faye said something that pissed me off. You see when someone says something bad about me cassie goes into Big Sister Overprotective Mode and when someone says something about cassie I go into Younger Sister Overprotective Mode. She said "And he really does go for the sad, delicate types" while looking cassie straight in the eye. Then me and cassie both look at each other in the eyes, both think go telling her off, but we have a better idea. Sometimes have a sister how is only a year older than you and sometimes having twinepathy is a good thing. Cassie started off saying " You know, I'm not feeling all that delicate now so" Then I said "You know what, i'm also not feeling all that delicate right now". "I think we are just gonna go" cassie said while she looked at me and I nodded and then she finished off by saying "You two have fun". Me and Cassie get up to leave. As we walk to the door I check the time and say "Oh, stop! I going to go to the bathroom really quick, then I will till you what I thought out little miss "Bad girl" I say bad girl so sarcastically. Then I walk to The bathroom as She walks to her car.

 _Cassie point_

I just opened my car door and then tried to start my car. But, it will not start. as Suddenly, my engine starts to heat and the car locks itself in trapping me inside. Then the engine bursts into flame, as I start to panicking and trying to get out. I then I screamed "Help"! Then I started screaming lounder! "Help! Let me . . . let me out"! The I started choking and screamed "Help"! As I started banging on the window and trying to get out. Adam arrives, and tries to open the car. He focuses on the flames, which mysteriously start dying. He then opens the car door, freeing me, as I gasps for air. I then hear Adam say, while picking me up, "Come on. Come here. Are you alright"! I Just look at him and he looks back. Then I hear my see my sister run over to me screaming "Cassie, oh my god are"? I can hear how shaken up she was about this.

 _Isebella's pont_

As I was about to walk into the bathroom, I hear someone say something about a fire. My first instinct came out and I thought and said "Cassie". I then run up to the front of the grill/hang out. I see cassie stock in a car with the engine on fire. I just freeze up and start to hyperventilate. Adam must of saw me having trouble breathing and came over to what's going on and to help me. "Hey, Isebella! It's ok, what's wrong? Just breath ok, in and out. Everythings". Adam said. But everything isn't alright. "What's wrong" he asked again. I can barely move so I just point to cassie. I turns his head and sees cassie, i'm guessing first he didn't know about the fire or was just to bessy trying to calm me down to take a look and see what is happening. He then turns his head and look down at my arm. After all my fussing my jacket sleeve went up and he saw the bandage and put to and to together, but I don't care all I'm am worried about is then says "she is going to be ok, ok? I'm going to to go help ok? I'm right back ok, just breath isebella". I just nod my head. He then runs out the door to cassie car. I stand there trying to keep my breathing steady as I watch adam as he tries to open the car. He focuses on the flames, which mysteriously start dying. He then opens the car door, freeing Cassie, who gasps for air. Once I see the flames die down I start to go down the stairs slowly, as from the fact I am still a little shaken. I then look up and she cassie out of the car gasping for air. I then let out a deep long breath. I then scream "Cassie" as I ran up to her and adam.

 _After car fire_

Me and cassie are now sitting on the tailgate of adam's jeep. Adam asked "Are you alright? Cassie" he turning to look at her. Cassie answered "Yeah". The he asked "Isebella". I answered "I'm fine". With a small smile to tell it the truth. My breath was finally back to normal. Then cassie said" Adam answered. "Thanks for saving me" cassie said. Before I could say thank you too, diana came running up to us. " Hey, are you ok? What happened?" she asked. Adam then answered with "Hey. I think her engine blew". Then Cassie said "No way. That was something else. You saw it. It went up in flames". Then I said "I'm gonna call are Grandmother to come and get us" wanting to not talk about the fire. Diana then said "Uh, no, no. You shouldn't do that. Adam, why don't you take Cassie and isebella Home?" Cassie and me both then said "No, you don't have to". Then Diana said "Oh, no, it's ok. This is my boyfriend, by the 's cool". I look over at cassie giving her a small Adam said "It's really not a problem. I'll take you guys". Then he turned to diana giving her a kiss on the cheek and said "I'll call you later". Then adam put the tailgate up, on his jeep, and walked to the drivers side. As me and cassie walked around to the passenger side of the car. I gave her a sad smile.

At grandmother's house

Adam just parked in front of mine and Cassie's grandmother's house. With adam in the driver's side , casssie in the passenger side, and me in the back seat. Cassie said "Maybe it was ready to go kaput. I did just drive it a thousand miles". Adam then said "Yeah. I'm sure that's it". Cassie then said "But the doors wouldn't open". Adam answered with"Maybe you panicked, and you locked them when you meant to unlock them". Then Cassie said "No, the lock's pretty straightforward. It only does two things. And how did the fire go out"? Adam answered "By itself". I then asked "Can we stop talking about the fire, pleases"? Then cassie said "Hey, sure". Then adam said "So how was your first day"? Me and Cassie both laugh, then Cassie asked "so, how long have you and Diana been together"? Adam answered with "Three years now". I said "She seems nice" and then Cassie said " hey, she seems really nice". Adam then answered with "Very nice". Then he said "Hey, um I heard what my dad told you guys about him and your mom and the stars. Um He's got a lot of crazy ideas, and then, he gets to drinking, and-" I said "He's sweet. And from where I sit, it's a good thing". Then Cassie said "and from where I sit, it's also a good thing". Then Cassie got out of the jeep and held the door open as I got out. After I got out I said "Thanks, Adam". And I walked up the the gate. When I turned around I saw as my sister shut the jeep door she said "Thanks for the ride"

 _At Dawn's House_

 _Third Person's Point of view_

Dawn opens the door and said " Hi, Diana". Diana asked "Hi, Ms. Chamberlain. Is Faye home?" Then Faye answers "I'm right here. I've got it, Mom. Thanks". Then Dawn leaves while Faye steps onto her front porch closing the door behind her to talk to Diana. Then Diana asked "What did you do to Cassie's car"? Faye then asked "Why do you assume I was the one that did it"?"Did you" Diana asked. Faye then said "He he…". Diana then cut in saying "It was stupid and reckless. You risked exposure". Faye then stated "I was testing her. We all wanted to know, Diana. I cut to the chase". Diana then said "You could have hurt Cassie". Faye then said "I didn't mean for the whole car to go up in flames. That was her, isebella, it was both of them. There energy connected with mine. Everything you said about the circle is true. With them here, we have real power now". "This is why we need to be careful. We can't control it" Diana stated. Faye then said "Then we should tell them". Diana then said " need time. They just lost her mother. Look, we all agreed to take it slow". Faye then said "No, you said to take it slow, and we all nodded. I never agreed to anything". Diana then stated "We are doing this my way, Faye". Faye then said "Yeah. That ship has sailed". Diana then said "Do not push me, Faye. I mean it". Faye then said "Hmm. Do you want to try that again? 'Cause I didn't quite buy it. Did you? Good night, Diana" as she walked back inside and shut the door.

 _ **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

 _ **Hey guys Just wanted to say I have decided that I'm going to do three parts to the pilot and for the other episodes i'm going to try for only Two parts.**_


End file.
